Talk:Wexalian
This comes from German and there's /ʒ/ but no /z/? How exactly did you get a /ʒ/ without a /z/? Modern Standard German has /s/ /z/ /ʃ/ but no /ʒ/ except in loanwords. It also has had all word-initial /s/ replaced with /z/ or /ʃ/ depending on environment, and overall /z/ is just such a prominent sound in Standard German (think stereotypical German accents zhat talk like zhis, even using the voiced alveolar fricative for the voiceless /θ/ phonemes word-initially because of the non-occurence of word-initial /s/ in Standard German outside of of a few loanwords, all of which contain consonant clusters) while /ʒ/ is absent that I'm just confused. Also, your think with ß and ſ is just weird. ß is from blackletter ſʒ (sz). "s" (edit: using the angle brackets with "s" gives strikethroughs) in Standard German is /z/ (although it's affected by final devoicing and appearing before voiceless consonants) except before stops where it's /ʃ/. <ſ> word-finally in all languages that used it is "s" and <ß> is something else entirely, for example "through" and "bit" (verb, old orthography). I know this language isn't supposed to be Standard German but I don't get it either. The sound changes are pretty weird and the grammar is even weirder. Joersc (talk) 04:33, August 2, 2015 (UTC) There is an orthographic /z/, but I assume you're talking about phonologically z and ʒ. z I assume was formed from initial and intervocalic s, but intervocalic s became x (I thought this would be interesting because the wikipedia article talked about s being s̱ and closer to ʃ), and intially, I don't like z. ʒ was just formed from final ʃ after a long vowel (I thought that would be a nice touch in addition to final obstruent devoicing) and its addition made it possible to add in loan words with ʒ. As for the ß/ſ, I used those because /s/ became ʃ mostly, and old timey ortho use /ſ/ a lot so I thought I'd be interesting to use ß finally/intervocalically and ſ initial/pre-consonantally. If you have an orthography you'd like to see, I'd love to see it, though. Is weird good here? If so, what specifically, and how could I fix it in your eyes? Maxseptillion77 (talk) 11:36, August 2, 2015 (UTC) May as well crib your idea of the HG dialect and make a normal HG dialect instead of Fed up pseudo-Limburgish dialect. Also, I myself don't have anything about your language. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) I'm always up to suggestions o3o. Also, if you have some good reasouces on OHG, Bavarian, and/or Middle High German or (better yet) a list of sound changes from OHG to Standard German or any other Germanic lang would be amazing! I only have a word list, a wikipedia article, and a "primer." I'm not sure how most Germanic langs evolved ;-;. Also, I'm not sure what you mean by peseudo-Limburgish dialect since this isn't supposed to be a dialect and I've never looked Limburgish ever. Define what you mean by "normal HG dialect" too. Maxseptillion77 (talk) 17:00, August 3, 2015 (UTC) I just gave some short feedback and said that I may as well crib (or, if you're boring, plagiarize) your idea. No need to seek sense where it does not belong, I'm not Gabriel fricking Garcia Marquez. And I referred to my lang as to the pseudo-Limburgish dialect, since I said repeatedly that in Germanic langs palatalization was already present in Limburgish. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) OH XD. I thought you were saying that Boyait was bad and a copy-paste pseudo-Limburgish XD. Sorry. Maxseptillion77 (talk) 17:42, August 3, 2015 (UTC) The 2nd example looked like total OHG. Or it was. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) It was XD Maxseptillion77 (talk) 04:40, September 6, 2015 (UTC) OK, I'm going to have to see a translation before I say that this isn't mutually comprehensible with modern Standard German, because so far, it looks like it mostly is (I can generally recognize the words). However, there are still too many weird and unnaturalistic looking things. I like the umlaut in the declensions though, the declensions remind me of Old Norse with the various consonant and vowel alternations. Joersc (talk) 05:41, September 10, 2015 (UTC)